Brincadeiras Sexuais Bonus de Anel de Diamantes
by josy chocolate
Summary: Essa fic, e bonus da minha fic Anel de diamantes, contem cenas de sexo,mas se interessarem visitem a fic da qual ela foi originada. O nome já diz tudo se trata de brincadeira e sexo...


Brincadeiras Sexuais

  
>Uma tempestade de verão caiu na ilha aquela tarde, Draco e Hermione tinham passado o dia namorando. Ele vestia uma calça larga de uma pijama apenas, e ela usava apenas a blusa dele. Não usavam nada por baixo. Afim de facilitar o contato entre eles. Tendo visto que se vestir nos últimos dias, era uma total perda de tempo. (na: hauhuuahaauh! Vamos deixar todo mundo pelado pra facilitar! Kkkk)  
>_Vamos brincar?<br>_Sim, já brincamos bastante hoje! Mas se quiser mais... Eu não nego. - ele disse sorrindo malicioso - Nada que uns beijos e pegadas nos lugares certos não resolvam.  
>_Claro, mas vamos fazer diferente! - ela disse rindo e o beijou nos lábios se afastando dele.<br>_Espere um pouco, pensei que para isso precisaríamos ficar perto um do outro.- ele reclamou fingindo chorar. Ela riu gostosamente. E entre eles fez uma linha imaginária, usando a sua varinha.  
>_Sente-se e olhe para mim. - ela ordenou e ele obedeceu.<br>_E agora sabe-tudo? - ele provocou  
>_Me diga algo que te excita!<br>_Você! - ele respondeu sem pestanejar e ela riu.  
>_Ah! Está bem! Deixe-me reformular a pergunta... me diga uma ação que te excita?<br>_Chupar e ser chupado! - ele disse displincente com um sorriso de lado.  
>_Ao mesmo tempo? - ela falou fingindo-se de assustada, e com um sorriso malicioso, pois as palavras dele foram suficientes para fazê-la sentir um friozinho na barriga.<br>_Ei! Não tentamos isso ainda! - ele disse repentinamente mais interessado no assunto - Podemos tentar agora? - ele disse eufórico.  
>_Não! - ela respondeu séria, e ele fez cara de menino que teve o doce roubado.<br>_Porque? - ele perguntou se mostrando ainda mais decepcionado - Eu queria tanto! - ele disse birrento.  
>_Hahaha continue querendo! - ela zombou.<br>_E se eu atravessar essa linha? - ele disse se aproximando perigosamente da barreira imposta por ela.  
>_Você vai levar um choque tremendo!<br>_Você é cruel Granger! - ele disse ameaçador, e ela riu gostosamente - Ah! Ma agora é minha vez. - ele disse se sentando corretamente sobre a almofada.  
>_Com quantos anos você perdeu a virgindade? Ela ficou corou, mas respondeu sem olhar para ele. _Dezessete!<br>_Ei! Com dezessete estavamos em Hogwarts! - ele disse em tom acusador.- E você não era casada. _Não, era casada, mas me entreguei a meu futuro marido. - ela se defendeu, sorrindo envergonhada - E você quando perdeu a sua virgindade?  
>_Aos quatorze, em Hogwarts com a Parkison! - ele respondeu rápido, queria logo que chegasse a sua vez de perguntar. _E onde estavam quando aconteceu a primeira?<br>_No dormitório masculino!  
>_Uau! Santinha! - ele debochou- Santinha, frequentando o dormitório masculino! Doeu?- ele perguntou displincente.<br>_Draco! - Ela apelou e ambos riram.  
>_Se não responder eu ganho a brincadeira.<br>_Doeu um pouco, mas ele foi cuidadoso comigo! - ela disse e desviou o olhar dele, enquanto pensava numa pergunta.- Em qual lugar de Hogwarts você mais gostou de fazer amor! - ela perguntou.  
>_Qualquer um! Meu dormitório era bastante frequentado!<br>_Safado!- ela murmurou e o fez rir.  
>_A torre de astronomia também era um ótimo lugar. E você qual lugar você mais gostou?<br>_Hum...- ela fingiu pensar - Na estufa de herbologia! - ela riu - Na sala de tranfiguração.  
>_Sim lá é otimo, principalmente quando se imagina a cara que a Minerva faria se chegasse na hora H.- ele riu tanto, que chegou a deitar no chão. E se levantar depois para fazer a sua pergunta.<br>_E qual a coisa que mais excitante que você já fez? - ele perguntou arqueando a sombrancelha e ela percebeu que a pergunta era séria.  
>_Você quer mesmo saber? - ela perguntou corando até a raiz do cabelo. E ele soube que realmente era algo interessante. O que serviu para deixa-lo ainda mais curioso.<br>_É claro que eu quero!  
>_Eu... Eu...- pigarreou -... Eu e o Rony, nós... É.. Nós..<br>_Fala! - ele exigiu ainda mais curioso. _Eu...- ela suspirou fundo antes de continuar.- eu me masturbei na aula do seboso pro Rony ver!- ela disse de uma vez  
>_O que? - ele quase deu um salto, demostrando a sua surpresa, nunca acreditaria se não fosse a própria Hermione o contando- Granger!- ele disse num tom surpreso.<br>_Ai! - ela cobriu o rosto com as maos, podia sentir seu rosto queimando de vergonha.  
>_E o que o panaca fez? - ele perguntou boquiaberto.<br>_Olhou e se masturbou também! - ela riu se lembrando do dia.  
>_E como por merlin, ninguém viu isso?<br>_Não sei. Lançamos um confundus nos alunos, e de onde o Snape estava não dava pra ele ver. Draco riu maliciosamente. Antes de perguntar.  
>_E como conteve seus gemidos, suas expressões? Voce é uma mulher bem barulhenta! - ele riu, sabia que se estivesse ao lado dela levaria um beliscão.<br>_Não sei.! Só sei que gozei maravilhosamente, depois saimos corredo para um dos armários e... _Vocês frequentavam os armários de vassouras? - ele realmente estava espantado.  
>_Sim. Agora você me conhece bem mais do que imaginou conhecer um dia. - ela riu encabulada - e voce já me fez perguntas demais.<br>_Qual a maior loucura que você já fez que mais te excita? - ela devolveu na mesma moeda.  
>_Eu... Bem...- ele procurou as palavras - não sei o que você vai achar disso...- ele gaguejou- eu... _Para de enrolar! - ela exigiu<br>_Eu e o zabine nós...  
>_Você e o Zabine?- ela quase gritou<br>_Eu e o Zabine.. Ah! O que? Mione o que você pensou? Eu hein! Para de fazer essa cara de perversão! Eu e ele não fizemos nada sozinhos!nós..pegamos uma menina e...  
>_Os dois juntos? - os olhos dela quase saltaram das órbitas.<br>_Sim. - ele fez cara de safado. _E ela quis?  
>_Claro! Deixamos a coitada quase desmaida de tanto gozar, depois tivemos que carrega-la para o chuveiro. Acho que ela ficou um ano sem querer sexo.<br>_Hum! Bom saber!  
>_Epa! Epaa! Não vem não! Isso não é pra você! Isso foi coisa de adolescente, não gosto mais disso, e sou possessivo demais para dividir minha mulher com outro homem. – ele fez uma carranca e ela riu – Minha vez? Me diga qual sua maior fantasia sexual?<br>_Hum! Vejamos tenho várias! Mas a que mais me excita é ... - ela pareceu pensar um pouco - certamente que é fazer amor em público!  
>_Nossa! Com todo mundo olhando?<br>_Não! Tipo escondido, mas em locais públicos, ou que tenham muitas pessoas! – ela disse encabulada e ele sorriu.- E você? Qual a sua maior fantasia?  
>_Ai! Nossa, eu adoraria me fantasiar de torturador! – ele riu – Sabe daqueles que sequestram a mocinha e a obriga a fazer sexo! Hermione não pode conter as risadas.<br>_Típico de um Malfoy! Cruéis! – ela riu e ele acompanhou.  
>_Que tal se eu te sequestrar e realizar meus desejos mais insanos? - ele disse muito maliciosamente.<br>_Vai me amarrar com cordas, e usar um chicote? – ela respondeu tentando não rir.  
>_Só se você quiser! Agora me diga alguma vez foi ruim? Ele perguntou com o coração aos pulos, teve medo de que ele estivesse envolvido naquela resposta.<br>_Não ruim, mas frustante, quando o Rony adoeceu, sabe, falhou algumas vezes. Eu não o culpei, mas ele ficou sem olhar para mim alguns dias! – ela contou triste.  
>_Sim, acontece!<br>_Você já falhou?  
>_Já! Na época da guerra, que eu tinha a missão estúpida de matar o Dumbleodore, estava tão preocupado, que não subia nada! – ele disse envergonhado.- Ei não quero falar disso, qual sua posição preferida?<br>_Essa não vale. Tenho várias!- ela riu.  
>_Cite algumas! – ele arqueou a sombrancelha num gesto de desafio.<br>_Bom, adoro er... er... ser pega assim, sabe por trás. – ela disse corando  
>_Ai! Muito bom!<br>_Bom ser pego por trás Malfoy?  
>_Não disse isso engraçadinha! Bom pegar assim! – ambos riram – Voce só disse uma.<br>_Adoro montar e cavalgar a vontade!  
>_Ah! - ele gemeu ruidosamente.- Granger, chega de papo! Já fiquei ...duro com essa brincadeira. _Voce não me respondeu as suas posições preferidas.<br>_Tira esse feitiço e te mostro direitinho! Ela riu e com um floreio tirou o feitiço, e o viu se aproximar perigosamente.  
>_Calma!... Calma...<br>_Calma? Granger, vou te mostrar minhas posições favoritas e você pede calma? Ela riu, sentindo os lábios dele em seus pés. 

Hermione abriu a boca e respirou rápido ao sentir a lingua de Draco passeando vagarosamente entre seus dedos. Sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha dorsal. Ele era louco.  
>_O que voce está fazendo?<br>_Relaxa Mione, estou apenas aquecendo minha língua pra poder chegar onde quero!- ele disse enquanto subia pelos tornozelos vagarosamente.  
>Ela gemeu ruidosamente, e ele sorriu.<br>- E onde você... quer chegar?  
>- No exato ponto onde você está mais quente nesse momento! - responde o loiro com cara de tarado.<br>_Mas dá pra ser mais rápido? Eu estou pegando fogo!  
>Ele se aproximou dos lábios dela e deu um beijo rápido, e voltou suas atenção para os joelhos que estavam ligeiramente entreabertos. Delicadamente ele desliza seus lábios pela coxa macia em movimentos circulares, sentindo os pêlos minúsculos se arrepiarem. Seus dedos anteciparam seus lábios e a tocaram na intimidade latejante. Ele gemeu de antecipação ao mesmo tempo que ela.<br>_Draco!_ ela sussurrou lânguida e suplicante.  
>- Adoro quando você diz meu nome assim! Eu sinto que me quer, sinto que me pertence. Você é minha! Só minha! Sinto que só eu posso te satisfazer.<br>Ela riu encabulada.  
>_Deve ser porque é só voce que tem esse dom! Porém sinto falta do tempo que falava menos e agia mais!- ela provocou e prendeu os lábios entre os dentes. Sabia o quanto aquele gesto o enlouquecia.<br>- Foi você quem pediu! - Draco leva sua mão até a boca dela, e ela a abriu receptiva.  
>Lentamente ele introduziu dois dedos, ela sem perder tempo os chupou deliciosamente. Chupando com vontade, sua língua se movia sem parar.<br>O loiro continuava beijando as coxas dela. Então ele retirou os dedos ensalivados da boca de Hermione e os levou até a entrada do seu sexo. Brincou com o clítoris e, quando ela menos esperava, ele o introduziu com vigor dentro da vagina dela. Ela não esperava aquela invasão, era típico dele brincar bastante, a enlouquecer antes de satisfazê-la.  
>Hermione não pode evitar a curvatura de sua coluna, ao receber a caricia, sua cabeça tombou deliciosamente e ela se entregou com um gemido longo.<br>Draco usou toda sua malicia para fazer Hermione se contorcer de prazer. Ora ele arqueava os dedos dentro dela, acariciando-a, ora ele apenas o introduz com vontade, forçando-a a gemer alto, quase gritar. Por vezes ele retirava os dedos da cavidade úmida e molhada para esfregá-los no clitóris. Mione ia a loucura! Suspirando e gemendo, enquanto ele brincava deliberadamente com os dedos dentro nela e dentro dela.  
>Ele se afastou movendo o corpo muito próximo ao dela. Se aproximou como se fosse beija-la, Hermione esperou um beijo que não veio. Estava louca para sentir seu sabor, mas ele se aproximou de seu ouvido e disse com os lábios encostados<br>_Agora quero ouvir voce gritar!  
>_Draco!- ela sussurrou prendendo a respiração.<br>Hermione não conseguia mais segurar o tesão, prendeu o rosto dele entre os dedos e beijou sua boca enquanto agarrava-o pelos cabelos.  
>Draco se livrou do beijo e virou o corpo dela com violência, deixando-a de costas pra ele. Só precisou baixar um pouco a calça que usava para deixar de fora o meu membro duro e ereto.<br>_Então, é assim que te excita? Adora ser pega assim Granger? -  
>Ela gemeu, e balbuciou um sim.<br>Draco encostou o membro na vagina dela, deslizando o de cima para baixo, vagarosamente. Hermione que já estava entregue ao desejo, remexeu os quadris alucinadamente, procurando o sentir com mais intensidade. Ele encaixou a ponta na entrada do sexo dela, segurou firme pela cintura e... entrou!  
>_ Sim!- ele gemeu e forçou corpo pra frente com muita força, fazendo-a gritar.<br>Jogou seus quadris contra o dela, com força... repetidas vezes... seus dedos apertavam a cintura delicada com tanta força que marcavam-lhe a pele. A intimidade dela latejava o apertando. Draco urrava ao entrar nela naquele ritmo alucinante. O corpo dela parecia querer esmagá-lo, o apertava com força, e sob todas as direções já que ela rebolava os quadris.  
>Ver ela sob aquele ângulo o levou a loucura. A cintura se movimentando ora indo e vindo, ora com movimentos rotátorios. Draco não podia se segurar por muito tempo. Se derramaria dentro dela a qualquer momento:<br>_Mione, eu não vou aguentar muito! - ele ofegou.- Essa brincadeira me ferrou, estou quase gozando.  
>_AH! Goza! - ela balbuciou- Vai! Por favor, deixa vir tudo! Goza dentro de mim! Me enche Draco!- ela disse entrecortada.<br>_Ah! Mione eu já estou ...- ele não pode falar, apenas intensificou seu movimento .  
>Seus gritos de êxtase se uniram, e ambos gozaram como um só ao mesmo tempo, A mão dele a segurando pela cintura, a sentindo tremer, enquanto o próprio prazer tomava seu corpo, e ele se retezava, ficar imóvel ao sentir que jorrava dentro dela, um gozo longo... que parecia não acabar nunca. Senti-a se derretendo e revivendo no calor do corpo dela.<br>Passaram-se muitos minutos até que pudessem falar ou se moverem. Ficaram ali, ela de barriga no chão, pernas escancaradas, e ele sobre ela.  
>Hermione se virou para ele. Colocando suas costas no chão. Draco beijava seu pescoço carinhosamente.<br>_Adoro o seu cheiro quando fazemos amor!  
>_Gosta do cheiro de sexo!- ela disse rindo.<br>_Amo a cor reluzente que sua pele ganha depois do prazer! Brilhante! Satisfeita!- ele disse beijando as bochechas dela.  
>Ela riu.<br>_E quem disse que terminei?  
>_Quer mais então? Seu desejo é uma ordem.<br>Ele disse enquanto mordiscava um dos mamilos, que ainda se mantinham túrgidos e escuros.  
>Com as mãos ele a obrigou a abrir mais as pernas, enquanto sua língua passeava pela barriga dela ousadamente.<br>_Draco!- ela chioou  
>_Oi, que eu estou fazendo?- ele disse com falso tom inocente.<br>Ela puxou com força o cabelo dele, e ele continuou sem se importar. Sua língua atrevida econtrou o sexo úmido.  
>_Mas Draco nós...- ela ia dizer algo mas foi impedida pela língua dele que entrou em seu sexo com depravação.<br>E ela gemeu ao sentir a sugada forte que ele deu em seu clitoris._Mas... mas Dra...co. Eu... nós acabamos de... fazer isso e..  
>bem, estou...- ela disse com voz entrecortada pelo prazer.<br>_Está... está cheia de mim... está deliciosamente com ''meu'' sabor!- ele disse safadamente, procurando os olhos dela,  
>enquanto a lambia, a fazendo suspirar.<br>_Convencido! - ela disse agora alisando os cabelos dele.  
>_Draco.<br>_Hum? Ah Deliciosa! Quente! Hum!- ele disse ainda com os lábios grudados nela.  
>_aH Droga! Isso é bom demais!- ela murmurou.<br>E começou a se mover, e Draco riu maliciosamente, movendo seu corpo na direção contrária dela. É em instantes, ela segurava a coxa dele,  
>distribuindo beijos pela pele macia e morna.<br>E gemeu alto sentindo os dedos dele trabalhando junto com a língua a abrindo ainda mais ao explorar sua feminilidade.  
>Olhou para o membro estava teso e brilhante, tinha a extremidade vermelha. Tão vermelha que a lembrou doces morangos. Salivou de antecipação.<br>Levou a lingua vagarosamente sobre ele. Num gesto que o fez gritar.  
>Acomodou toda a glande em sua boca e moveu sua língua num movimento de sucção, como se chupasse um doce. Ele a deixou e apenas apreciou a carícia.<br>E se limitou a gemer. O gosto dele, era uma mistura do prazer dos dois, e ela se deliciou, ora chupando, ora lambendo.  
>Ele gemeu longo, e ela sentiu o gosto salgado de uma nova onda de gozo que o loiro estava prestes a sentir.<br>E ela riu pelo nariz, e continuou...  
>_Filha da mãe! Mione, eu estou quase...ah! Porra, Mione. Você faz isso muito bem...- ele gemeu alucinado.<br>Hermione girou sobre ele o fazendo ficar com as costas no chão. Ele a olhava por um espaço entre as pernas dela. Ela o chupava com dedicação e afinco.  
>Draco imaginava se ela apenas se deliciava, olhou para cima e viu o traseiro se remexeu ousadamente. Buscou uma almofada no chão e pos debaixo de seu pescoço.<br>Se acomodando para retribuir.  
>Passou os dedos pela vagina molhada, e a penetrou de modo que podia chupar o clitoris se contorceu mais uma vez, estava a beira do climax. E o abocanhou com firmeza, segurando a base do pênis e movimentandoo as mãos junto com a boca.<br>Foi a vez de Draco se arrepiar e gemer Chupou com força, moveu seus dedos em sincronia, a viu retesar e em resposta, o chupou mais rápido. Ele retirou os dedos de dentro dela. E postou as mãos ao lado da feminilidade a abrindo, a observando. Ela gemeu longamente, e ele passou a língua num movimento circular sobre a entrada da vagina,  
>Hermione o lambeu muito lentamente. E em resposta ele forçou a lingua contra ela, a penetrando o máximo possivel, a movendo num vai e vem rá a vez de Draco<br>se arrepiar e gemer descontrolado.  
>Não aguentaria mais, explodiria a qualquer momento. Movimentou os quadris para cima e para baixo devagar. Ela entendeu o recado.<br>_Isso goza vai! Vai Draco! Goza muito! Goza para eu ver!- ela disse entrecortada dessa vez deixando a pressão de seus lábios apenas na glande do pênis.  
>E não demorou muito o primeiro gemido longo e a pressão das mãos dele em sua coxa aumentar. Ele gritaria, porém preferiu prender os lábios na coxa dela.<br>E a mordeu com força, enquanto jorrava seu prazer na boca dela.  
>Ainda respirava ofegantes, mas abocanhou o sexo dela, e o chupou depravadamente, até vê-la gritar, sentiu os músculos se retesarem e amolecerem em seguida.<br>E ela teve seu prazer nos lábios dele.  
>_Vem cá delicia!- ele disse a fazendo se virar e deitar junto dele.<br>_Podemos brincar de novo amanhã?- ela disse cansada.  
>_Não tínhamos tentado essa! E confesso que você...me - Ele fez uma pausa-...secou!Não sei se consigo fazer isso de novo até na próxima semana!<br>Ela riu gostosamente.  
>_Poxa!Estava pensando uma nova brincadeira para amanhã!- ela fingiu inocência.<br>_Pode ser..- ele fez uma pausou e ficou pensativo - Mas eu ditarei as regras dessa vez!  
>Ele acrescentou malicioso, e os dois se abraçaram.<br>Draco quase pegava no sono, quando chamou o nome dela baixo, e ela não respondeu.  
>Carregou-a para a cama, se deitou ao lado dela. Os cobriu com uma colcha fina.<br>_Draco!- ela sussurrou adormecida, e se aninhou a ele.  
>Ele deu um sorriso débil antes de abraça-la e adormecer.<br>...

N/A:  
>Bom aqui está! No final desse Bonus, me deu ideia de fazer um como se fosse a vez do Draco vou pensar se eu animar! ahauahauaua Beijos<br>Gu, Brigadu por me ajudar nesse primeiro roud ai! ahuhauaahuah Ai Nós dois fazendo Nc( escrevendo gente não compliquem) Foi show! Beijo Te adoro Amore mio.

N/B (Mrs. Mari Oldman): Ufa! Mas que bônus! Não é de se espantar que o Eros foi encomendado bem repidinho ein? Mas também, com uma mãe e um pai desses, quanto fogo!  
>Adorei o bônus e adorei betar tbm. Parabéns pra Jôsy mais uma vez. Beijoos!<p> 


End file.
